Torpedoes or other similar power propelled vessels normally are provided with exterior control surfaces, such as fins, rudders or keels for controlling the direction of movement of the vessels. Such exterior control surfaces conventionally are mounted on and exteriorly of the afterbody or rear end of the torpedo. Remote or sensor controlled actuation systems are disposed interiorly of the torpedo, usually in the afterbody, for actuating or controlling movement of the control surfaces to steer the torpedo.
Various problems are encountered in interconnecting the interior actuation system with the exterior control surface. Space always is at a premium and must be considered in designing the torpedo. Therefore, the problem of packaging constantly is present. In addition, a mechanically quiet actuation mechanism is of obvious and important concern. On the other hand, a problem which is not often addressed is that of insuring a minimum wake in the entrance and exit flow regions of the torpedo propellers. In other words, the propellers conventionally are mounted in or at the rear end of the afterbody. The control surfaces or rudders are most effective in the same area, but exteriorly of the afterbody. Consequently, the mechanical connections or linkages between the interior actuation system and the exterior control surfaces often interfere with a smooth flow of liquid into and through the area of the torpedo propellers.
Examples of various systems for controlling the rudders of torpedoes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 883,028 to Jones, dated Mar. 24, 1908; 1,659,653 to Hammond, Jr. et al, dated Feb. 21, 1928; 2,568,433 to Daly et al, dated Sept. 18, 1951; 2,795,201 to Fogarty et al, dated June 11, 1957; 3,608,509 to Brooks dated Sept. 28 1971; 3,645,223 to Whitener, dated Feb. 29, 1972; and 4,391,474 to Martini, dated July 5, 1983. These patents clearly show the complexity of some prior actuation systems of the character described and, in fact, some of the patents illustrate that the problem of minimizing wake to the torpedo propellers is not even given consideration.
This invention is directed to providing a vastly simplified actuation system for interiorly controlling an exterior control surface of a torpedo or the like, in which the system minimizes space requirements, is mechanically quiet and does not interfere or cause wakes in the entrance and exit flow regions of the torpedo propellers.